Old Time and Age
by Mayzing
Summary: Arwin invents a time machine, one that actually works! It takes Zack, Cody, Maddie, and Bailey back to the times of the Civil War. How will they get back?
1. where inventions go wrong

I got the idea for this story while I was on a trip to Washington D.C. and please comment, subcribe, but mostly review plz! And Zack and Maddie are officially a couple now!

"Wow you look amazing Bailey", Maddie exclaimed. Bailey was in her new prom dress asking Maddie her thoughts about it. Bailey knew that it was very early to find her prom dress, when it was mid-summer and the senior prom wont be until the end of the school year. Maddie though said that some of the best and cheapest dress stores were in Boston though, so Bailey thought it was a good idea.

"Thanks Maddie, it nice to have a compliment for a change when you room with London for a whole year"

"Oh yeah I know not only did I work in the hotel that she lived in everday, but she also moved in because Mr. Tipton lost his fortune for a while but soon regained it", Maddie remembered, "She was actually nice for a while though".

" That's hard to believe, we should take pictures of our dresses", Bailey suggested.

"Good idea", Maddie muttered. She had also got her dress. It was red with ruffled sleeves and a black sash. Bailey's however was a light blue, it came to her knees and had a atin dark blue sash tied around her waist. London actually said she would lent them a pair of her shoes. Maddie turned on her camera but it lost power.

"It needs new batteries", Maddie stated, "Maybe we could borrow some from Arwin".

"Good idea", Bailey repeated Maddies words from before. They changed back to their regular clothes and headed down to the 23rd floor. As soon as Bailey knocked on the door, Zack opened.

"Hey were going down to get double AA batteries fromn Arwin, want to come", Maddie rambled.

"Yes, it would be so much better than playing a boring game of Battleship", Zack patted Maddie on the back.

"Its only boring to you because your losing", Cody told his twin. Bailey started laughing really hard.

"Whatever", Zack muttered as they walked out the door.

As soon as they walked into Arwins office they saw something they definitely did not want to see.

"Carey will you marry me". Arwin was pretending to propose to a cardboard cut-out of the twins mother.

"Ahh speechless in my presence, I see", Arwin continued his fantasy.

"And I thought Mr. Blanket had issues", Zack whispered to particulary no one.

"He does they both do", Cody corrected him.

"Hey Arwin", Maddie broke the silence. Arwin quickly took the cut'-out and shoved it to the other side of the room.

"Oh hey guys glad you're here, theres something I want to show you ", Arwin insisted. He took off a cover to show 5 mats on the ground, springs, and laser guns above it. As soon as Arwin took off the cover, he did opera.

"What is it", Bailey asked.

"It's a time machine it takes you anywhere you want to go", Arwin answered. He pressed a few buttons and the machines started to shoot lasers everywhere! Suddenly someone screamed. It was Bailey and she got hit by the laser and with a puff of smoke she wasn't there anymore. The only person who seem to notice though was Cody.

"Bailey!", he screamed. Suddenly the laser hit Zack and he disppeared. Cody screamed his brothers name, as well as Maddie's when she disappeared. Finally he was the last one.


	2. no longer in Boston

Ok heres the second chapter, sorry bout all the typos in chapter 1 enjoy!

Cody landed on the ground, he opened his eyes and he saw country side, and frontier lands. To his left he saw Maddie and Zack dusting themselves off and wondering in confusion. Beside him Bailey's eyes were closed, and she looked like she was sleeping. It was very cloudy, there was a thunderstorm to the west of them, and he knew that they needed to know where they were and how to get back home soon. He looked down at himself, he was no longer wearing jeans, he was wearing brown corduroys and a plaid shirt on his head there lay a farmers hat, Zack was wearing the exact same thing except he didn't have the hat. Bailey and maddie were wearing dresses that came to their ankles. Bailey's was a very light faded green and Maddie's was a very light faded blue. Bailey's long light brown hair was tied up in a bun, while Maddie's shortish hair was tied in two braids. Cody looked over at Bailey there was one strand of her hair laying on her cheek. He stroked it back behind her ear slowly. She suddenly woke up

"Where are we", Bailey asked slowly.

"Who knows", Zack responded.

"Hey, I wasn't in these clothes before", Maddie stated. All of a sudden it started downpouring leaving the four friends caught up in the approaching thunderstorm. All of a sudden this lady who looked like she was in her 60s.

"Come, Come my children", she spoke with a strong southern accent almost similar to Bailey's. When they went in the womens house they saw no T.V., no radio, no computer. They all sat down at her dining room table.

"Hello my name is Caroline Handen, and might you be".

They didn't know how to react, so they made up old fashioned names.

"Im Miles Martin", Cody shook Carolines hand. "And this is my g-", he paused for a moment knowing that girlfriend wasn't a common term. He continued anyways, "My _gorgeous_ fianc'e Emily", Cody spoke with an accent.

"So when are you two getting hitched", Caroline asked. Bailey and Cody shared worried glances.

"Umm we were thinking a small small cermony with just us on Sunday", Bailey said.

"Well I will definitely attend, and you two are", She asked.

"Im David Martin, his twin, and this is my _wife_ Margret", Zack said using one of Maddie's many middlenames.

"And where all yall from", she asked.

"Boston", they replied in unison. Then why are you all down here in Richmond, Virginia", Caroline wondered.

"Virginia", Bailey practically yelled.

"Yes, and shouldn't you two be enrolled and fighting in the war", she asked looking at Zack and Cody.

"Wwwaar", Cody stammered. "What is the date Mrs. Handen", he asked.

"April, 11th, 1865", She answered without hesitation. Zack gulped.

"Cody I don't think we're in Boston anymore", Zack whispered to him.


	3. Gone Forever or Not

Hey guys here is chapter 3 sorry it has been so long, credits go to KJC7\17\90 for the theme of this chapter, thanks sooo much for the great idea! R$R please Enjoy!

April, 14th,1865- 2:00 p.m.

Its been almost three days since Caroline found the four friends and told them they were stuck in 1865. She kindly let them stay in her basement behind the pantry. She was a station conductor for the underground railroad and had a place where they could hide. Bailey and Maddie (Emily and Magaret) could come to the main part of the house with Caroline. The twins however werent safe up there they had to stay in hiding,men and boys of all ages were forced to fight in the war and they could get hanged or sent to war if somebody saw them. The place down there was nice though it was carpeted, had two queen sized beds and 3 small beds it had light, and a bathroom. Its was like the four were living in a mini condo. The two pairs of couples were sitting on one of the beds.

"Ok guys its official, we have major problems", Maddie said in a loud voice.

"How can we possibly have problems", Zack yawned nearly asleep on the large stiff mattress on a rusty stand.

"Hellooo, we are stuck in the 1860s and have no way of getting back, we have to put on a fake wedding next Sunday because Cody said he and Bailey are engaged, and you just smell awful, sorry honey", Maddie used the same tone as before.

"no offense taken", Zack commented.

"Ok guys, so were stuck here for a while, what matters is that were all here safe and I have someone to keep me company", Cody smiled at Bailey she giggled and he winked at her. Maddie grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him to the otherside of the room.

"Sorry about the outburst of the wedding sweetie, I wouldn't mind being kinda married to you for however long we are here", Cody apologized with a smile on his face.

"As long as it doesn't happen like last time", Bailey remembered the night she and Cody almost broke up because of the marriage project.

"I promise you it wont", he replied leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Wait a second what is the date again ", Cody asked jumping up.

"April14th, why", Bailey wondered.

"It's the asassination date of Abraham Lincoln tonight", he whispered excitiedly to her.

"Oh my gosh, youre right, but why are you so excited about it".

"Bailey", he started while taking her hands in his, "We could go to Fords theater tonight and make history, memories".

"What! Cody as much as I love you, I don't think making out in the theater is a very good idea", Bailey stated.

"No, I meant make history for history, we could go there and prevent the assination from happening", he paused to think, "but I _would _love to makeout with you in the theater", Cody fanticized.

"Cody, its much to dangerous, plus someone could find you and you could be d-d-dead", she explained choking on the last word.

"Nonsense, we will sneak in somehow prevent the accident from never even happening", Cody insisted "Please Bails you love history".

"Well youre right, fine but we to be extra careful", Bailey told him. They told Zack and Maddie the situation although Maddie was more unsure then Bailey. That night they snuck out the window and catched a train. Cody had pretended wooden crutches because a man had to fight in the war unless he was handicapped.

Once they got in Fords Theater they hid behind a plant while watching the president and his wife watch the play "Our American Cousin".

"Oh my gosh I cant believe we are here in history, with Abraham Lincoln", She squealed softly. "So whats the plan"?

"I don't have one yet im trying to think", Cody whispered back.

Suddenly she saw John Wilkes Booth, she ran to warn the president but she tripped and ended up tackling him. From the secret services point of view it looked like an assault. A huge man like doubled the size of Kirby grabbed her and said "This girl must be hanged for assaulting the president". Bailey was speechless as they picked her up and led her out of the auditorium. Cody saw everything,his face was pale and he saw the huge marks those men made on Baileys arms.

_Oh they are gonna pay! Nobody hurts my precious, sweet, smart, and beautiful Bailey! Oh my god ive gotta help her, _he thought as he ran out of the building crying his eyes out and trying to get home to tell them the news. _Oh Bailey, you don't know how much I love you, I can never live if I lost you, I need you like need oxygen. _Cody ran as fast as he could before he went into a meltdown, he was right next to the house, but everything just reminded him of the memories he and Bailey shared together. The basement window suddenly opened and Zack managed to pull his brother in.

"Whats wrong Codster, why are you crying like a little girl".

"Yeah and wheres Bailey", Maddie questioned. Cody cringed at Baileys name and said softly "Bailey is being hanged tomarrow morning".

The couples face turned pale and their jaws dropped 3inches wider.

Cody explained to them the incident.

"Shes gone now, I cant hold her hand anymore I cant hold her next to me anymore, I cant hug or kiss her anymore", Codys voice got louder.

"Sshh Caroline is probably sleeping right now", Maddie told him. Zack sat to his left and Maddie to his right both hugging him.

"You know this is all my fault, I wanted to change the course of history , for my own selfish reasons, she warned me about the danger but I ignored her and now shes going to be killed, and its all my fault", he poured out in barely a whisper.

"Cody, buddy, we still have time to save her we need to brainstorm because I know if we work together as a team we can save her", Zack spoke directly to his brother. Cody knew his brother was right, he turned to Maddie and she just nodded and smiled though a few tears were still in position. Cody looked at Zack hugged him tightly and whispered "Yeah, im willing to save her if it's the last thing I do", he whispered sincerely.

"Now that's my little brother", Zack whispered into his ear.


	4. a Great Rescue and a Sweet Escape

Okay I know you guys had some questions, first of all when it looks like you assaulted the president its pretty serious and Bailey was only 17 really. You will also find out what happens to Abe Lincoln at the end of the story.

**Prison cell, 15 miles away from Carolines house, 6:00 a.m.-**

_Oh my God why are they just hanging me I didn't assault the president! I should have right to free jury! What the feathers are you saying Bailey this is 1865 for crying out loud!_

These thoughts were swirling in Bailey's head. She was actually crying out loud. She was terrified, angry, terrified, sad, and terri- well you know . She was angry because those men just took her away and Cody didn't do anything about it! She expected him to defend her or something, but he didn't and who knows if he cared if she was an hour away from death. She was sad because she was only 17. She had more that she wanted to do in her life. She wanted to find adventure, mystery, romance. Which just brought her back to Cody. Yes she was a little mad that he didn't do anything, but he could risk his own life in doing so and her and Cody have been dating for almost a year so she knew him, that he would be trying the best to help her.

**Back in the Basement the exact same time –**

"Okay guys so we went through the plan, any questions", Zack asked.

"Yeah do I _really_ have to wear this", Cody gestured at the white pants and blue button up jacket with gold buttons, he was also wearing a large black hat with a white feather sticking out of the side.

"Yes it's a way to show Bailey that you are a true hero", Zack enciated.

"You look like a musketeer", Maddie tilted her head to the right.

"Yeah my honey bun is right you look like a musketeer, and besides the women love chocolate", Zack told him.

"I wasn't talking about the dang candy bar", Cody snapped.

Maddie went upstairs to talk to Caroline.

"Dude what wrong with you", Zack was reffering to the harshness of Cody's tone.

"Look, im just worried, what if we don't make it there on time Zack, what if the plan doesn't work, what if im going to have to live my life without her", he choked up on the last part then whispered "I don't think I can live my life without her".

"Buddy, youre just gonna have to believe in yourself, stay strong, pray for Bailey, and believe in yourself", Zack said softly. Cody smiled at him and hugged his brother tightly. Suddenly Maddie came back.

"I told Caroline that we are heading back to Boston right now and she said be safe and cautious", Maddie warned them.

"Wow that helps a lot", Cody mumbled to himself. Zack took a thick rope in his hand kissed Maddie on the cheek and chanted lets go.

Meanwhile it was 6:57 at the hanging grounds, Bailey was brought out and was three minutes to being hanged. There was a huge oak tree that stood overhead there was a thick rope tied high in a sturdy branch and the rope followed to a tree about the same height. Cody, Zack, and Maddie stood on that tree, making sure the rope was sturdy enough to hold two people.

6:59

"Are you ready Cody", Maddie questioned .

"Yeah", Cody sighed.

5 seconds

"_I love you Bailey", _Cody said inside his head_._

"_I love you Cody", _Bailey said inside her head.

Suddenly Cody swooped down on the rope, quickly snatching Bailey. Bailey was very afraid of heights and was hiding her face in Cody's shoulder.

"How exactly are we supposed to land", Bailey yelled over the wind.

"I don't know", Cody yelled back.

They both looked at eachother and started screaming. The rope broke and lucky they were close to a pasture and loads of hay broke their fall. They sat up right away with their hair all messy and their clothes wrinkled.

"Are you all alright", they looked at eachother and asked at the same time.

Cody stroked Baileys hair out of her face and pulled out some hay that was in her hair.

"See I knew you were always my little hay bail".

"Cody you saved my life, thank you ", She hugged him tightly.

"Im so glad you are back", he stated. Suddenly Maddie and Zack came running towards them.

"Guys, Abraham Lincoln got shot just after Bailey was taken, everything is the same except Bailey will be in the history books", Maddie catched her breath showing them a newspaper.

"Guys we have to run they're after us!", Zack yelled. Cody and Bailey jumped up and the four of them started running.

"I wonder if I will run faster in gym if people are chasing after me", Cody wondered.

Suddenly Maddie tripped and fell to the ground, and Zack went to help her. Cody and Bailey didn't know what to do or where to run.

"So I guess this is it", Cody said holding Bailey's hands.

"I love you Cody", Bailey admitted.

"I love you too", he answered leaning to kiss her.

Right then something red flashed out of the sky and hit Zack, then Maddie, then Bailey, and once again Cody was the last one.

Moments later everyone found themselves in Arwin's office. The machine was covered up and no one knew where Arwin was.

"Were saved", they all screamed at the same time erupting into cheers.

"But how someone had to have pushed this button", Maddie pointed out.

"I did, it needed some sparkles", London squealed. Everyone turned to face London standing in the doorway with a pink sequin sundress on and her hair in low pigtails.

"London you saved us", Bailey exclaimed with a shocked look on her face.

"But I don't help people, oh well Yay me, I need to go shopping as a reward", she ran out of the room.

Sudenly Arwin came in the room.

"Oh hey you guys wanna see my time machine", he asked.

"You know what I think we've seen enough", Zack answered as they walked out the door.

**Authors note: I used a couple of lines from my favorite movie Twister- are you alright , and I think we have seen enough. Also I got a request from my best friend Kristina aka kk to be in one of my stories so I have another one coming called My Hero it takes place before Our Destiny so they are on the boat. **

**Thanks! - mayzing**


End file.
